This invention relates generally to semiconductor field-effect transistors and especially to a simplified method for making such devices.
Critical factors in achieving lowest noise figure in small-signal field-effect transistor (FET) microwave amplifiers are:
1. reduction of control gate length to submicrometer dimensions;
2. reduction of source contact and source lead resistance;
3. reduction of source-to-gate channel resistance;
4. reduction of interface states (electron and/or hole traps within the semiconducting material and/or its interfaces);
5. production of high mobility material; and
6. reduction of control gate resistance. Significant improvements in one or more of the above factors will lead to substantial improvements in FET microwave amplifiers.